A Feline's Favour
by GrimGrave
Summary: [Commission] Sequel to Cougar's Hunt - After their relationship took it to a whole new level, Blake has a favour to beg of Yang that will likely take it one step further. And this time it involves her friend… Rated M for strong Adult themes, NotSafeForWork. Contains Futanari.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_Commissioned by Rashaan Butler._

**A Feline's Favour**

Yang absentmindedly flipped through a motorcycle magazine on her side of the bed – hers and Blake's now pushed together instead of being a makeshift bunk-bed – as she lazily passed the time. Her girlfriend was out looking for new books at the moment, but the moment she got back Yang knew what to do to pass the time given the fantasies brewing inside her head. Having a day off from school as well as Golden Week just around the corner, the brawler could only hope that her sister and her girlfriend/fellow teammate would be gone for a while longer. The idea of the four of them getting it on in their respective paired-up beds had crossed her mind, but Hell would be frozen over before that happened.

It had been a while now since the (first) escapade with Kali getting involved with the pair and from that moment on it was a…fairly regular occurrence whenever Blake and Yang weren't stuck in Beacon. It was a strange feeling of liberation knowing they not only had Kali's support, but her…well, it certainly was support in the broad sense.

Heh. Good times.

The moment the door clicked open Yang threw the magazine away and struck an inviting pose with a smirk on her lips and an alluring glint in her eyes. "Hey there, Kit-Kat."

Blake eyed her as expressionless as usual. "I didn't realize you were in the mood."

"I'm always in the mood," Yang coolly replied. "And _you_ have been extremely frisky since I joined your mom's mourning routine the first time."

The brunette shrugged. "Fair enough; can't say I'm in the mood right now, though."

"Oh? Is, uh…is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

She shook her head. "There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Blake admitted and the corners of her lips curled. "Well, it's more of a favour to be honest."

Yang smiled back at her. "Well, what is it then?"

"I'll cut to the chase; my best friend from Menagerie, who is currently attending White Fang Academy, is…" Blake paused for a moment and sighed. "She's gone through a bad breakup with her girlfriend. She called me while I was out."

"…How bad?"

"Really bad; her girlfriend just dumped her out of nowhere and wouldn't explain why, so my friend, Ilia, is understandingly not doing okay at the moment."

Yang nodded, agreeing. "Let me guess, she needs some muscle to teach that bitch a lesson?"

"Oh, she'll need something alright." The feline's eyes glinted playfully. "I want to invite her over during Golden Week to cheer her up."

"Oh! So, should I get out of your hair then? I'm not sure about Weiss, but I can take Ruby with me back to Patch and visit dad."

Blake shook her head. "No, no, that's not the favour. You definitely have to stay; the favour I'm asking for is for you to treat her to a night on the town."

Yang eyed her girlfriend curiously. "…You want me to take her out on a date?"

"Yes; a date with dinner and maybe some dancing afterwards and stargazing to end it with just to make her feel better and give her some self-esteem back."

"…You want me to take your best friend out on a _date_? Like, the whole package-deal kind of date?"

Blake crossed her arms and smirked. "Yes. We're already in an open relationship with my mom; a date with my best friend shouldn't be a problem."

"Huh…When you put it that way... Okay!" Yang grinned and flexed an arm. "I'll be the best gentlewoman this side of Remnant!"

Furry cat-ears wiggled. "Is that a promise?"

"You bet! I already have a place in mind for both dinner and dancing, and I know a good spot for stargazing if she's into that. I'll take her out, pay for everything, treat her like a queen—"

"And fuck her at the end of the night."

"And fu-" The brawler's jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"If she's willing, that is," Blake continued with a sultry smile. "If so, then do whatever she wants you to. Of course there's a catch to this, but I'll tell you if it comes to that. Still willing to do this favour for me?"

Yang stared at her dumbfounded, but a smile curved her lips soon enough. "It's like you said, we're already in an open relationship."

Blake smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Yang. I'll call her as soon as we're done."

"Huh? Done with what-" The Faunus's lightning-speed movements was a blur to her eyes as Blake was kneeling down in front of her, nimble fingers working on the zipper. "H-Hey, Blake! Ruby and Weiss might-"

"Knowing Weiss, she's likely taken Ruby to a Love Hotel unless they're doing it in a public restroom stall," Blake interrupted. "I have plenty of time to thank you properly."

The brawler closed her eyes, a heavy exhale through her nostrils as she grabbed her girlfriend's bobbing head. "Oooh…It's my pleasure, Kit-Kat…Ahh…My pleasure indeed."

* * *

A couple of days later, Blake waited at the landing platform of Beacon. The airship was fast approaching and on time as she watched it eventually land not far from where she stood. Students and guests alike disembarked, but the cute chameleon stood out right away and immediately spotted Blake.

"Blake!" The girl was running up to her as fast as she could with what little luggage she had dragging after her, eventually hugging the other Faunus. "You have no idea how good it is to see you right now."

Blake hugged her friend as tightly as she could. "That bad, huh?"

"It's been…Hell, really," Ilia replied bitingly. "She just dumped me like that without batting an eye. I bet she was seeing someone on the side and got bored of me."

"You're better off without her in that case," Blake replied. "Let's get you back to our dorm. I have someone to introduce you to."

"So you've told me. Don't get me wrong; I'm really happy that you're going out of your way to cheer me up, but I'm still surprised how quick you called and told me you had found someone that would take me out for a date. Is it one of your friends?"

"You could say that."

"Is it the cute little redhead I met in passing that time?"

Blake chuckled. "No. She is already taken."

"Then…who? It just now occurs to me that I haven't really met your friends over here."

"Don't worry about it. You'll like her. And I definitely know she will like you," Blake replied with a knowing smirk.

This was going to be great.

**x.x.x**

She opened the door to their dorm and held it open for Ilia. Yang was sitting by the edge of the bed when they arrived and as the brawler got up Blake immediately noticed the looks the two exchanged; Ilia's curious yet magnetic gaze and the fire in the brawler's eyes.

"So," Blake began and clapped her hands together. "Yang, this is Ilia. Ilia, this is my girlfriend, Yang."

"Y-Your _g-girlfriend_?" The brunette glanced back over at Blake with a puzzled stare before directing her attention back to the blonde. She was scrutinizing her intensively with what could only be described as awe, caution, and something Yang couldn't quite put her finger on. "Uhm…Blake, I thought you said you had found me a date who could help me take my mind off my ex—"

"And that person is Yang," Blake languidly stated with a smirk. "You could say our relationship is fairly open and Yang is a safe card. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time together."

"Wha— O-Open?" Ilia shook her head and turned to the brawler. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but this is a bit strange, for me at least…"She fidgeted with her legs. "I wasn't expecting my date to be my best friend's girlfriend."

"Hey, no worries! Imagine your girlfriend asking you to date her best friend," Yang replied and chuckled. Her lips curled as she smirked at the girl as she eyed her up and down. "Though Kit-Kat here definitely forgot to mention that you are a total hottie. Mhm, I definitely like what I'm seeing… Why were you dumped again? Oh well, it's her loss."

"I…Uhm…" The darker spots across her face and arms immediately shifted to a soft pink hue that contrasted against her skin as the girl twiddled with her fingers. "I…"

Blake sidled up behind her, hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Told you she'd like you."

Ilia's heart skipped a beat. She eyed the tall blonde and her throat dried up. This Yang-person was a downright bombshell of a woman; long golden hair, warrior-built body, and a bust that put Blake's to shame. She would be lying if she claimed that Yang did not make her feminine sex squeeze a bit.

The brawler scrutinized Blake's friend with a smirk. Ilia was a real cutie from the bottom of her feet to the tip of her auburn hair. The chameleon-tail hairstyle was definitely cute and while she did not have much going on in the bust department, she was certainly good-looking; the kind you wanted to hug and squeeze and eventually fuck up against a wall.

_Unf._

Yang smirked and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ilia."

"L-Likewise!" Ilia shook her hand, her colour-shaded blush still bright. "Oh, wow…That's a firm grip…"

Yang arced s single brow and slyly smiled. "Why thank you!"

"Alright," Blake interrupted. "Yang, I'm going to take Ilia with me to see Coco. Do you think you can manage to find something on your own?"

"I had Coco help me find something yesterday, so I'm set. I've booked a table for us and got everything planned out for tonight. I'm good."

Blake turned to the blushing Ilia. "Isn't she the best?"

* * *

A few hours passed. Yang had been relocated to team JNPR's room (no boys allowed!) for getting herself ready whilst Ilia, Blake, and Coco occupied RWBY's. Ruby and Weiss had mentioned something about visiting Winter during Golden Week - and the shifty looks they exchanged certainly looked suspicious, but Yang ignored it for the time being – so there would be no need to check in on a hotel for later.

Dressed in a bumblebee-yellow (heh) jacket and pants in tuxedo-style fashion which were trimmed in black, with a black shirt, black dress shoes, and a lilac sash tied around her waist that matched her eyes to top it all off, Yang was ready to hit the town. Coco had picked it for her and according to her the style was Vacuo-origin.*****

As a finishing touch, Yang had agreed to follow Pyrrha's advice for an alternate hairstyle (_no-one_ with the exception of Blake was allowed to touch her hair) and had been done up in a high ponytail with a braid with purple flower ornaments tying it together, and smaller braided locks hanging by her temples.

She was ready. Checking one last time for her wallet and Scroll, Yang nodded to herself contently and headed back to her dorm room.

The sun was just kissing the horizon when she arrived. Ever the gentlewoman, Yang knocked on the door as soon as the clock struck 18:40. She could open up herself, but that did not feel right.

There was some shuffling sounds coming from inside. Yang could hear them talking inside and footsteps approaching the door that clicked open.

The three seconds it took to fully open the door were agonizingly slow, but what Yang saw next had her heart skip beats sporadically; Ilia had only applied a faint layer of ruby lipstick, but her dress – a halter open mini dress with the same brown colour as her hair – amped up her beauty tenfold. In addition she wore a simple, but elegant armband adorned her right arm and black caged strappy heels. She had a small, simple handbag over her shoulder and the shyest and cutest look in her eyes.

"Oh wow…" Honestly, what else could Yang say? "…Hi. You look beautiful."

"Th-Thank you…" the Faunus replied back, her darker spots turning bright pink. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Her face felt warmer. "Heh, thanks…"

"She's right," Blake stated. "That look suits you, Firecracker. You should have a ponytail more often."

"With the looks you two are giving me, I just might," Yang replied with a grin and held out her arm. "Shall we?"

Ilia hugged the brawler's arm. "Gladly."

"Have fun you two," Blake cheered as she waved them off. She could not wait for tonight if all went well.

* * *

A quick ride upon Bumblebee had the pair in the middle of the city's busy night-life. The restaurant, the "House of Red Leaves," was one of Vale's most famous and had a section that functioned much like a nightclub; the front and middle was practically a dancefloor with a small stage for bands who wished to perform live, while people who were eating sat in fairly closed off sections so that the music would not be as loud. Yang had booked a table in a cozy little corner on the second floor by the large windows overlooking the city, and it had been worth every lien. Scratch that; the look on Ilia's face when they arrived had made it all worth it.

Between the window, the music, and candlelight, the setting was perfect.

"So, what made you want to be a Huntress?" Ilia asked, likely doing her best to keep the conversation alive.

"Honestly? It was my love for adventure," Yang replied, having finished chewing. Gods, the food was incredible! "Once I get my license I'll be able to travel freely and take on whatever jobs I happen upon. I'm a thrill-seeker at heart after all."

"That's interesting. I only joined so that I could help my family; they sacrificed much just to help me get in to combat school. As soon as I've graduated from the academy I will be able to give back to and help them."

"…I take it they are in the rough?" Yang carefully asked.

"They're stuck working in the Dust-mines. That will change when I can take on jobs and start making money – help them move from Mantle to Menagerie."

"I'm sorry to hear that. About the Dust-mines, I mean."

Ilia's face twisted slightly as her brow furrowed. "It wasn't easy growing up in Mantle." Her features softened as she paused, her words trailing off as she glanced away from the blonde. "But once I enrolled into combat-school and met _her_…Things changed, if only a little. I was happy."

Yang nodded and opted to not pry; she knew the outcome already. "Blake told me you're only a year younger than us, so that's three years left. Though, you can still apply for minor jobs while in-training. The pay isn't that great, but it's something you could send back home from time to time."

"I'll have to look into that," Ilia replied and brought another piece of fish to her lips. A satisfied hum gently rumbled in her throat as she savoured it. "Speaking of Blake; I still can't believe she is lending me her girlfriend just to cheer me up, open relationship or not."

"It's not `lending, ´ as much as it's me doing her a favour. Besides, you're way too cute to be passed up."

It was amusing how much you could read from her colour-shifting trait. "T-Thank you…"

Yang flashed her a lopsided smile. "You're even cuter when you blush, you know that?"

"Oh stop it…" said the brunette though she clearly was enjoying the compliments.

"I'm serious! You would give a lot of women a run for their money and I've seen enough of them to know I'm stating the truth." She chuckled to herself. "And not only your looks, but from what Blake has told me and from what I've seen so far, you're a catch. It's not your loss if your ex could not see something so obvious."

"Now you're really making me blush." Given how rosy-red she was all over, it was not an exaggeration. "I'm honestly glad that Blake convinced me to visit. I really needed this."

Yang snickered. "You should have heard her talk about you. It was like an older sister worrying about her sibling and I know what that's like, being an older sister myself." She reached out and tenderly touched Ilia's hand across the table. "She wanted me to give you a night you wouldn't soon forget."

"Well, I certainly appreciate the efforts," the brunette replied. "I'm having a wonderful time so far."

"Then how about we take it to the next step?" Yang said as she got up and held out her hand. "If the lady is in the mood for a dance, that is? The dance-floor is calling us after all."

A clear, airy giggle was probably the best answer she could have hoped for. "I would love to, Yang."

And so they headed down to the massive, impressive scene. The music ranged from `electric swing´ to the kind you expect from a nightclub, with the patrons wild in their every move just the way Yang liked it.

While it took Ilia a moment to get used to, she got into it pretty quick; she spun and moved with the rhythm and the flow as she moved up against the brawler, allowed her to lead, and went just as wild as the other patrons. In its own way it was elegant when they interwove their hands to a slower tune, and time itself seemed to come to a halt.

Yang caressed the small of Ilia's back as they danced, the smaller girl pressing up against her. Lilac pools found themselves looking into light-grey ones and everything else was forgotten.

As far as Yang was concerned the night could end here and she would be completely fine with it.

**x.x.x.x**

"So, where are you taking me next?"

"To the park," Yang said. "You'll see why in a moment."

Ilia was getting giddy. With the way dinner and the dance had been her expectations were fairly high. Being led by Yang holding her hand, she followed the blonde through what seemed like a park with majestic trees and well-trimmed hedges. Vale sure loved their artistic, noble design.

After a few minutes of navigating through what likely was a maze the couple arrived at a quiet spot secluded from the rest of the park; a few benches surrounded a spouting fountain and a few lamp-posts (again with the artistic designs) illuminated the area just enough.

"Have a seat," the brawler said and gestured. "And take a look up above."

The second she did, she was awestruck.

"_Beautiful…"_

The full moon was high up on its perch, glowing brilliantly down on them, but what really struck her were the stars; they were so clear up there.

When had she ever taken the time to look at the stars?

"Just like someone I know~" Yang nudged the girl's shoulder and grinned.

Heat – and pinkish hue – suffused the girl's face and darker spots. "Ever taken a look in a mirror, handsome?"

Yang laughed. "Look at you flirting back."

"Can't blame me, can you?" Ilia looked back up at the night-sky. "Still, this is absolutely beautiful."

"Isn't it? I took Blake out here on one of our dates. I've kept this place in my mind ever since for special occasions."

She certainly could understand why.

"I could sit here and watch them all night…" She scooted closer against the brawler and soon an arm draped over her shoulder. "My ex and I never did something like this. I mean she treated me right and was, to me, absolutely perfect. Until now."

"I can't imagine what that must feel like…"

"And you're better off that way, Yang. I'm sorry, I should not be talking about my ex during our date—"

"It's okay. Get it out of your system. I'll listen."

The chameleon-girl nuzzled up against the blonde and hugged her waist. She was so warm. "If only she had been like you right now, I'd take you home and right into bed. I'm rather envious of Blake right now, having someone like you in her life – someone to hug her, love her…comfort her." Her hand strayed away from Yang at the remark. "I should watch where I keep my hands, heh."

Yang scratched her cheek. "Well...Blake did tell me that if you wanted, and _only_ if you wanted, then…sex was not out of the question. Just throwing that out there."

Ilia immediately turned to her, eyes wide. Rosy-scarlet suffused her skin and her hair turned a darker crimson.

"…Then…how about we take this to your place and…see what happens?"

* * *

By the time they returned to the dorm room, the night was at its fullest. The ride had been as fast as Yang had been allowed to without getting caught, but the distance from the academy entryway to the room had been frustratingly not fast enough.

There had been hands straying up and down moving bodies and lingering looks the whole way until the couple finally stumbled into the room and closed the door behind them—

"I take it the date was a success?" A small lamp suddenly flickered on and revealed the feline brunette sitting comfortably on a chair in the corner, her smile bordering on a grin.

"Blake?! I, uh, didn't see you there! I thought you would, uhm…_not _be here?"

"I told you there was a catch if Ilia wanted to take you for a ride," Blake said with a silky-smooth, sensually-laced chuckle. "And that is that **I get to watch**."

So _that_ was the catch. It didn't strike the brawler as odd as much as it should when she thought back on their sexual escapades. Hell, Blake had watched her and Kali together and vice-versa and just the thought of Blake watching got her raring to go already.

With merely a nod and a wink, Yang then turned to the blushing chameleon. "So, are you ready?"

"I…guess…" Ilia meekly replied. Was she having second thoughts? "It's just…weird to think that I'm going to sleep with my best friend's girlfriend…" She glanced over at Blake and nibbled on her lower lip. "And while she _watches_, nonetheless. Are you sure—"

"I'll do _anything_ for my sweetheart. And she _really_ wants me to show you a good time…so with that greenlighting I'll rock your fucking world, Ilia. Tonight I'm all yours." Yang smirked and winked at her. "What do you want me to do first? Or…" She chuckled huskily. "Perhaps you want to do things to _me_?"

The brunette's spots turned a faint crimson as her eyes became a gentle pink as she looked up at Yang. She regarded the blonde nervously as she uttered a quiet, "Could you…hold me?"

Yang's heart shattered. Silently acknowledging the request she pulled the girl into a big hug; one arm around the small of her back and the other cradling her head. It was not about sex anymore. The girl, heartbroken and rejected, needed _emotional_ comfort.

Blake stepped up to them and joined in comforting the now trembling girl, whose skin had shifted to green and hair blue along with her darker spots.

"This last part may have been callous of us," Blake stated. "I'm sorry, Ilia."

"Don't be." Her voice was on the verge of cracking, poor thing. "I'm…okay. I didn't realize just how much I needed this is all."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this if—"

"I'm certain, Blake. But thank you. I'm so glad that I still got you by my side."

"If your ex was stupid enough to dump a cute girl like you, it's her loss," Yang stated. "You deserve so much better so seriously, good riddance."

Ilia giggled. "Thank you. So, uhm…With that in mind," she began, her colours shifting to a faint crimson. "…I think I'd like to start with kissing…if that's alright?"

Blake chuckled and walked back over to her seat.

The blonde snickered and flashed a cheeky grin. "But of course," she replied and chastely pressed her lips against Ilia's. The girl looked so vulnerable just then; heartbroken and desiring physical contact. While Yang wasn't much for gentle lovemaking, she would do anything Ilia asked of her for tonight.

The smaller girl was still absolutely trembling; she barely grazed the blonde's in an attempt to embrace her, and the way she affectionately-yet-carefully kissed Yang back was heart-rending. The breakup must've hit her deep. They had been together for a long time – long enough to for feelings to take root and develop a strong bond. Of course it would hurt when the one you love sever such ties and rip the remains by the roots.

Yang didn't take hold of the reins like she usually did and opted instead to let Ilia get comfortable – let her get used to this, ease her into the situation, and move things along at her own pace. This was her night after all and whatever she wanted, she would get.

The Faunus eventually melted into the kiss and gently reciprocated as she took the initiative. Soon her hands reached up to cup the brawler's cheeks and her kisses grew bolder. The shyness seeped from her and she stepped closer, pressing herself against Yang.

A hand snaked around to the back of the brawler's head. Ilia's tongue prodded her lips, begged for entrance, and Yang parted upon the silent askance. The Faunus' tongue slid the blonde's and explored her oral cavern, coiled as the smaller girl got passionate with the kisses. Then rougher. Hungry.

And suddenly it felt like Ilia's tongue was poking against the back of the brawler's throat and Yang promptly stepped away to see the _long_ flexible organ slide out. Astonishing.

"Whoa…Is that another Faunus trait of yours or something?"

The brunette flinched. "S-Sorry…I got carried away. My ex liked it when…"

"Hey I'm not complaining! Just…wasn't expecting that is all," Yang replied. "Shall we continue?"

"Y-Yes, but…we should perhaps move things along. Eventually." Her body turned a soft raspberry red as she fidgeted in place, her thighs pushed together. "Just saying…"

Yang laughed. "Someone is eager! I like that." She watched the Faunus' attempt of kneeling down wearing a dress. "Uh…What are you doing?"

Ilia looked up at her, puzzled. "I was told you are what they call a hermaphrodite, so I assumed you'd want me to…you know."

"Oh, we'll get to that later! Up you go!" Yang said as she helped her date back to her feet. "It's your night, cutie."

The darker spots over Ilia's body flared up to a rose pink shade from the implication. "O-Okay…So…Should I lie down or…?"

"Whichever you feel most comfortable in."

Ilia nodded and glanced around the room; she caught Blake who was pawing her breasts through her shirt and smirked back at her and the chameleon's heart went pit-a-pat. It was embarrassing enough that she would be having sex with her best friend's girlfriend, but having said best friend watch her while they did it?

The tingle of excitement that dampened her sex was undeniable.

Ilia made her way to the pair's beds (which had been pushed together instead of being a makeshift bunk-bed since they got together) and peeked over her shoulder at the brawler expectantly.

Yang stepped up behind her and nimbly worked the Faunus out of the dress; now that Yang had a proper look at it (finally!) it was tight enough to really accentuate her curves and the unbelievable low dip in the back revealed the tiniest bit of the valley between Ilia's butt-cheeks.

The urge to just press her face against it was shockingly strong.

She watched the brunette's colour-shifting skin change like a heart-beat, completely taken by the womanly curves she possessed; she was athletically built enough for a Huntress-in-training, but she was all_ woman_. And her backside…

Yang's nostrils flared as her pupils dilated. The heart-shaped perfection, snugly hugging the back of black-laced thong underwear, had her cock straining against her pants.

"I'll…keep the shoes on," Ilia then stated as she shyly tried to cover herself. "Too much of a hassle."

"Yeah…sure…" Yang panted. Shit. She was already losing it. "Bed."

"Right." The brunette spun around and was startled by the burning lust in Yang's eyes. It was a gaze she hadn't seen in a while and it made her weak by the knees.

The blonde eyed her over once: black-laced bra. Matching underwear. Her bust didn't _stick out_ much, (_Eeeyyy!) _ but it didn't matter. Ilia was plenty cute and beautiful without large sweater-puppies. One might say she was cuter without them.

"I feel sorry for whoever didn't want to come home to this every day," Yang stated and warmly smiled. "The underwear looks great on you."

"Thanks…Uhm…Blake picked them out for me."

Yang smirked. "I should've known. Please sit. I got you."

Ilia did as told, her eyes glued towards Yang the entire time. She undid the ponytail, her hair now free, and watched as the blonde kneeled down and practically crawled over…nudged the brunette's legs aside and spread her thighs apart…inched closer and pulled her panties aside…

Yang's mouth watered. The brunette's pretty pink sex was glistening with excitement and the scent was musky. Meaty labia lips greeted her along with a large clit perched above, underneath a small triangle of auburn hair.

It'd be a crime not to pay sweet, sweet tribute. Yang could not control herself and pressed her face against Ilia's slick sex.

"Ahh! Y-Yang!"

She inhaled as deeply as she could from the intoxicating, mouth-watering, and heady scent while she lapped a hot path along Ilia's slit. Lapping up sweet, tangy excitement, Yang flicked her flexible organ over and at Ilia's engorged bundle of nerves-

"_OohhYang!"_

-And suckled on it briefly before returning her attention to the pretty pink sex. It was interesting to see the rest of the girl turn a similar shade of pink, but Yang did not stay from her task and stuck her tongue as deep as she could. She drank the unique flavour, savoured it as her mind melted.

Ilia writhed and sharply inhaled with a shiver. Her thighs clenched around the blonde's head as smaller hands buried in golden tresses, only for the blonde to grip and pin them to the bed. Her hips rocked as best as they could against that talented pink muscle as muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly from jolts of pleasure.

"Yang…Yang…Oh, Yang," Ilia moaned out, her voice cracking. "Gods, you know how to use-_AH!"_

Pleasure knotted and strained inside of her and boiled up, swelled up further and further.

"She certainly does," Blake agreed with a stifled mewl. "Does she taste good, Yang?" The brawler hummed a response. "Good…Keep it up. Treat her like a queen."

Yang did not need to be told that. She circled her tongue around Ilia's clit before she wagged it along her slit, and the chameleon-girl spread her legs encouragingly when she dipped back inside.

She was melting, her frame going rigid as she came. Her eyes rolled back and toes curled as the knot burst by the flick of a talented tongue, pleasure taking over her in a wave and made her see multi-coloured stars.

When Yang finally stepped back, her bangs were mussed and lower jaw wet with Ilia's juices. The grin on her face made it clear that she was satisfied with her handiwork while the chameleon-girl was a squirming mess.

Ilia's small bust heaved with each breath as fingers scrabbled the sheets. "That…That was…"

"Intense?" The blonde snickered. "Sure seemed like it."

"Yeah…Always feels better when someone else does it."

Yang arched a single brow. "Well, yes, that's the only way you can get it done, by having someone else do it. Or am I missing out something?"

Blake chuckled, though her mirth lessened as she mewled from her own stimuli. "Hey, Ilia…Why don't you show Yang what you can do. I bet she will **love** it."

Yang shot them both a curious look before Ilia gestured for her to stand up. The Faunus' gaze immediately locked onto her bouncing appendage as she sat up, shyly inching closer…

"You, uh…know what to do with one of these…?"

"In theory, sure. I'm not used to real ones; always been a ladies kind of girl, you know?" Ilia replied. "But I think I can return the favour…"

And that she could; slowly she leaned closer and pulled down the zipper, undid Yang's sash, and pulled her pants down—

"Oh? Men's underwear, huh. I didn't expect that."

"It's a whole lot more comfortable," the brawler admitted.

"Makes sense." She eyed the bulge with a glint in her eyes. "Okay...Here goes."

Ilia yanked the underwear down in a single motion and gasped as she narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face by Yang's manhood. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she crossed her legs as she squirmed in her damp seat.

She took a moment and pursed her lips against the tip of Yang's twitching cock. Soft, gentle, but effective; with albeit slight hesitation, Ilia kept it up and lavished the entire length with kisses until she focused entirely on its mushroom-head. She opened her mouth just enough to allow the very tip of the head inside to wash it with her tongue.

"Mm…That's nice, Ilia…but what was it you were supposed to show—

Ilia pushed forward and took the entire mushroom-head inside her mouth. What trailed out underneath the brawler's cock, however, was what startled the latter; it lapped and slithered along her shaft with alarming reach.

"Holy-!" Yang staggered back a bit and looked down. "You're—

"Tongue reaches fairly far," Blake said. "Mm…I can only imagine how that must feel~"

Words could not describe it. Ilia was fellating Yang and slowly took more and more of her into that cute mouth of hers, but her tongue was slathering the brawler's cock with an unmatched tongue-bath. For someone who was not familiar with male anatomy, Ilia was doing a superb (blow)job.

Yang threw her head back and quietly let her voice spill out, only for it to escalate once Ilia really sucked her off as deep as possible and her tongue reached even further.

"Oh fuck…"

What else could she say?

The urge to start humping the chameleon-girl's face like it was Kali bending over was irresistible, but she fought it off. Ilia was still treading unfamiliar waters and there was no rush. Let the girl take as long as she wanted for this sensation was absolutely divine.

And the _heat_. Things were getting hotter in here. She had to shed her clothes, lest she burn up completely.

Ilia, meanwhile, focused entirely on pleasing her date. She took yang deeper and applied suction, going by how much Yang moaned and contently sighed above her. Her long tongue lapped over the brawler's pulsing cock and lathered it up as she bobbed her head back and forth.

The musky scent hit her with each breath, but she kept going. If Yang's happy then so was she. Servicing a male sex was weird, but if it was Yang's…

She pulled back and let the shaft slip out with an audible _`pop´_, saliva bridging her lips to the helmet before it snaps and vanishes into thin air. Her tongue follow suite, albeit slowly, and trails a spit-shine until it slides off and it, too, is connected by spittle.

By the time Ilia glances up, the brawler is fully nude. Sculpted abs, feminine-athletic physique, and pillowy breasts greet her eyes.

"That was amazing, Ilia…" Yang breathes out with a lopsided smile.

It did not feel enough for the Faunus, though. She noticed the heavy, bloated balls hanging beneath the blonde's impressive organ and without thinking—

"H-Hey, Ilia?"

-The chameleon-Faunus nuzzled underneath it, up against the seam of Yang's balls and lets her tongue work its magic. It coils around them, giving them a proper tongue-bath while she suckles on them one at a time. They're big, but one is enough to fit in her oral cavern while her tongue slather and lather up its twin.

The scent was heavy. Unfamiliar, yet addictive.

"Ilia…Holy…"

Good thing she always kept it clean-shaven down there.

Ilia hummed in response and repeated the process with its twin—

Yang abruptly stepped back with a weak chuckle. "Okay, okay! You're way too good with that tongue, Ilia!"

She giggled. "And here I was afraid I would not be able to return the favour. So…What now…?"

Yang playfully grinned and stepped forward, cock bouncing. "We proceed to the main event. Think you can lie down for me, cutie?"

Ilia smiled and chewed on her bottom-lip in anticipation as she scooted back into the bed. With a pillow behind her head, dry sheets beneath and Yang crawling over-

"Be gentle, Yang. Ease her into it." The feline Faunus chuckled. "You'll ease into her soon enough. Just take it slow, treat her right."

The Faunus pair exchanged tender looks as Blake nodded towards her. The zipper on her pants had been pulled down for easier access as she petted the front of her underwear and watched the two of them.

The brawler crawled and loomed over the girl. Ilia spread her shaky legs, her core quivering.

Yang's cock lined up and prodded against slick petals and a jolt zipped through them both. This was it.

Yang adjusted herself and pushed slowly forward. Her rock-hard cock prodded and split meaty labia lips—

"_Ooohh g-gods!"_

-As she penetrated Ilia's tight orifice until all of her length was inside.

It was a snug, wet fit; the sensation was unbelievably euphoric and on a completely different level from Blake and Kali. Of course, Ilia's ex was all woman – no extra appendages –, but it was still a surprise.

Yang took some guilty pleasure from Ilia's contorted face as she writhed and squirmed beneath, the Faunus' chest rising and falling from deep breaths. She let the girl be for a minute to let her get used to this before she continued, all while watching her struggle with the sizeable insertion.

It was erotic in its own way.

Once Ilia's breathing was even and she had stopped moving, Yang asked; "How are you holding up…?"

"Better," the chameleon replied with a small grin. The spots on her body turned a light shade of pink, same with her eyes, and her body itself became a shade of hot pink. Was it possible to spontaneously obtain a new kink and did body-colour swaps count? "J-Just start slow, o-okay?"

"As you wish." Yang did just that. As if she was handling fragile porcelain she moved slowly and tenderly as she slid her cock back out. A stifled whine managed to escape the chameleon girl only to escalate into a long, raspy moan as the blonde sheathed herself back down to the base.

She repeated this as gentle as she could. It almost hurt not being able to pick up her pace, but soon enough Ilia gave her a clear, _"Go ahead, Yang…"_ and Yang thrusted a bit quicker. Sweet friction helped ease her sawing motions as she slid into wet heat, and then paused for a moment before pulling back out. Rinse and repeat.

It went on like that for a small eternity. Yang kept it slow enough for Ilia, who kept writhing in pleasure-pain, her body shifting to and from the hot-pink hue. She raked her nails over the brawler's arms, legs locked behind her. The pain in Ilia's voice seeped over time and her moans became joyful, lusty; proof that she was enjoying it.

_`Good,´_ Yang thought. She dared to thrust faster, tested the waters, and was glad to see (read: hear) Ilia approve of the new pace of ministrations.

Still in the missionary position, Yang lowered her body close to the Faunus as the latter opened an eye to look at her. With a soft, smoky laugh, the brawler smiled down at her and pressed her lips against Ilia's brow and trailed down her temple, her cheek, and ultimately against the hollow of her throat.

Ilia gently hissed and draped her arms around the blonde, the spot Yang kissed her tingling and stinging sweetly simultaneously and her eyes gradated to a hibiscus crimson. _"Yang…Ahh…Yang…!"_

"Feels good, right?" Blake huskily uttered from her front seat. Her core was damp and staining her underwear as she pleased herself to the sight. "Makes you want even more despite the tickling feeling."

She was right. Ilia kept arching back into the bed and offering up more of herself to Yang, who kept kissing her colour-shifting skin while she still sawed into her feminine channel. Her girlfriend had used sizeable toys and her fingers were certainly magic, but the brawler was different with the way she moved. She reached deeper and while it wasn't a strapon Ilia could appreciate it all the same. (As long as it was Yang's that is.)

It was getting to her. Smaller bursts of bliss bloomed from synapse to synapse and the brunette was beginning to lose control of her camouflaging trait.

"Yang…"she uttered with her voice already raspy, and met the brawler's gaze. "Yang, faster…!"

Yang smiled a lurid smile. The bed was starting to rock with the blonde's thrusts. She was fulfilling Ilia's demand with relish and the force of her trained, muscular body was, to the latter's delight, an added bonus. Yang's balls slapped against Ilia's butt as the former pounded into her, the brawler's cock pummelling the Faunus' tight channel.

"_OHFU-! Y-Yang!"_

Ilia hugged the blonde and raked at her back, sharply breathing through her nose as she bit the insides of her cheeks to stifle herself. Yang was an absolute beast; she could feel the taut muscles underneath the blonde's skin, the swift beat of her heart beneath her breast, and the absolute heat that radiated off her and spread over to the brunette.

Yang had to be careful; Ilia was tighter than Blake – how that was even possibly was filed away for later musing – and the sensation was overwhelmingly addictive. She wanted to sink even deeper and feel those velvety walls clamp down all over her lengthy cock.

Not that she would allow herself to cum just yet; this was about Ilia after all. Mustering all her will-power, the brawler continued to pound the brunette as hard as she could, frantically hammer that sweet channel. The girl felt so tiny by comparison that Yang even wondered if she was going to break her, but the Faunus took her like a champ – a tight, wet champ who kept urging her on for more.

"That's it, Yang…Keep going…" Blake managed to utter between her raspy pants. Her actual pants had been discarded earlier and her shirt had been pulled up as she played with a nipple for added effect. Her black-and-lilac underwear had pooled around her right ankle. "Make her feel as good as I do."

Though it certainly added kindle to her fire, Yang didn't need the added encouragement as she fucked the brunette like a rabid beast.

Ilia scratched at her back and arms; anywhere she could reach, she clawed as a loud string of moans escaped her throat and filled the room.

"Oh Yang, oh Yang, Yang," Ilia moaned out, her skin still changing to and from hot-pink. "Pleasedontstop! Ahh!"

The brawler chuckled. "How many times does that make now?"

The brunette tensed and quivered whilst the blonde continued effortlessly, pleasure blooming through her. "M-More than my girlfriend c-could give meee!"

Yang chuckled again and kissed her brow as she ceased to move. "Hey, Ilia? Would you like to be on top?"

"Huh?"

"It's your night after all. Consider me your human toy," she added with a wink. "You're the master tonight so whatever you want, you'll get."

Ilia's darker spots shifted to a bright pink and a small smile curved her lips. "I…I would like that. I was rarely top in my last relationship."

Smiling back, Yang simply, but effectively flipped rolled over as she dragged the brunette with her.

"You'll love this, Ilia," Blake commented and the chameleon Faunus glanced over with a hungry gaze at the masturbating feline. With her gaze lingering for a second longer than she had meant, Ilia managed to tear her eyes away, her body gradating back and forth to a hot pink and her darker spots lighter in shading.

With Ilia having more control of the flow she was noticeably more relaxed. She watched Yang with a silent appreciation for her body and pawed malleable mounds to the blonde's approval as Ilia slowly worked up a rhythm. She slid up with shaky legs and fell back down before she got the hang of bouncing properly.

Once she did the atmosphere changed. It wasn't slow or gentle; Ilia was riding her thoroughly as she squeezed and kneaded the brawler's tits. Perhaps it was out of vengeance, but the way the brunette moved was wild as she bounced, rolled her hips, and used Yang for pleasure.

The brawler could not complain as she lay there with a beauty like Ilia riding her. The Faunus slid up and down her cock as inner walls clamped down around it, massaged it with warmth smoothness. And with the girl palming her breasts for added stimulation it was a wonder Yang had not blown her load inside of the brunette yet.

The bedsprings flexed at an increasingly quicker rate, drowned out only by the sounds of the trio moaning and grunting. Blake kept fingering herself to the sight of her girlfriend and best friend going at it as she pushed herself over the edge for the umpteenth time. Watching Yang bedding someone else, be it her mother, Kali, or Ilia, had become a guilty pleasure she had accepted; she loved Yang and Yang loved her. And she loved Ilia, too, in a different but certainly no lesser way. Watching them together brought her nothing but joy.

Ilia threw her head back and focused entirely on her bouncy butt gyrating over Yang's groin. The culmination of heat and sweet friction between the apexes of their loins was insane.

"You were r-right, B-Blake!" she exclaimed, loud and husky. "This feels a-amazing!"

Blake chuckled. "I know, right?"

`Amazing´ couldn't do the sensation any justice; it was indescribable how it felt to be on top and basically impaling herself on Yang's manhood. It reached so deep and obscenely filled her channel with each bounce that it nearly knocked the air out of the Faunus.

She could not stop herself from moving despite it. It was completely different from how it used to be with her ex and that alone spurred Illia on. She felt it throb and swell inside of her – nothing like a toy – and it excited her endlessly. The thought of Blake getting having this every night sparked a sense of jealousy within her, but her best friend had gone out of her way to give the brunette a night to remember and cheer her up. For that, she was grateful.

_Really_ fucking grateful.

Ilia managed a cracked chuckle as she kept riding. Her groin was getting sore and pleasure licked at her bones. The heat suffused the room and dampened her skin as sweat trickled down, her hair clinging to her face.

Yang moaned and bucked her hips ever so slightly as the Faunus rode her. "Fuck, this feels good!"

"Yeah?" Blake said inquiringly as she played with herself. Her voice was husky. "Is she tight?"

"Oh yes…"

"You want to blow your hot, creamy load inside of her?"

"Yes…!" Yang hissed. The sight of the brunette's clit jiggling ever so slightly each time Ilia bounced, and her hot-pink skin made the brawler want to hug her tightly and simply pound away with reckless abandon until she messed her up inside with milky, frothing seed.

But she would not – not yet.

Not until Ilia demanded it.

That being said, the Faunus was a tight little minx who knew how to work that body. And the way Ilia cupped and kneaded her tits so skilfully pleasant was a _nice touch_ as Yang high-fived herself mentally.

"Make sure you kiss her, too," Blake said between her own throes of pleasure. "A simple kiss goes a long way during sex, you know."

Yang chuckled and nodded before busing Ilia's lips with her own.

The minutes ticked away. Yang kept bucking into the bouncing brunette above her. Her hands freely roamed over the chameleon's body, feeling every nook and cranny, dip and curve. She would squeeze ever so tenderly and Ilia would mewl, the darker spots across her being shifting to a gentle red for a moment when she did.

_`Beautiful´_

How on Remnant could anyone willingly dump someone like this?

They remained like this a while longer with the brunette remaining in control of the flow. Yang massaged and felt her body continuously, but her hands frequented the heart-shaped perfection that gyrated over her cock.

Could she make a request, she wondered.

"Hey, Ilia, could you…-ohfuckyes ride it-…indulge me?"

The smaller girl slowed down and leant forward, her messy hair falling over her eyes; she brushed auburn tresses aside and the look in clear, fuchsia eyes was heart-throbbing, her smile perfectly between sexy and genuine happiness. In that moment there was only one way to describe her: breath-taking. "Y-Yes?"

The brawler's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "Uhm…Th-Think you could keep doing what you do…but turn around?" Yang flashed a cheeky smile and patted the full curves of Ilia's rear. "I'd love to see this cute butt of yours."

Ilia straightened, her expression undecipherable. She ceased moving and tossed her hair back with a shy yet playful grin and replied with a smoky, "…Okay."

The brunette slid one leg over Yang and turned until her back was turned, now completely reversed—

"Oh fuck yeah…" Yang whispered. Her eyes were immediately fixated on the smaller girl's rear as it began to resume bouncing and gyrating over her cock. It wasn't as perfect as the infamous Bellabooty, but no less lust-inducing with its round plumpness jiggling with every bounce. Yang barely managed to hold herself back from spanking it and startling the brunette who peered back. "Uh…Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's okay," Ilia replied to the brawler's surprise. "It felt…nice."

_Unf._

Yang immediately slapped Ilia's ass again, alternated between spanking and squeezing it, as the brunette kept riding her, the latter humming in approval. The bed creaked underneath as Ilia rode Yang and the brawler using the bedsprings to thrust upwards enough to meet the girl's hips. The Faunus responded positively and it seemed to encourage her as she doubled down on her efforts to ride this bucking bronco.

The bedsprings flexed and the bed creaked to the point that Blake was certain it would break down. Proving resilient, the bed rocked with the two's movements.

Ilia was wild to, her own surprise; as if shackles came undone and she was set free, unfettered and unhindered. If only her ex could see her now and know the raw intense heat that were spreading through her body, the ecstasy that jolted from synapse to synapse, and the knot down her abdomen that threatened to unravel.

She gripped Yang's legs as she worked her rear like magic, pleasure and pulse spiking. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her mind was almost a blank slate. Her bones had been reduced to pliant, hot goo as pleasure licked all over and her core was a sopping, sensitive mess; the pressure in her belly, the big one, threatened to burst.

Ilia kept bouncing and clamping down around her with a shudder, eagerly milking as much pleasure as she could from it. The euphoria was addling her mind and she squirmed and hugged and scratched her own body in response.

And when Yang started moving faster to match Ilia's rhythm…

Ilia nearly lost it; the brawler's balls slapped against her large clit with every other thrust and each time it did, pleasure burst down below. She writhed and cried out with a drunken smile on her lips as Yang's swollen balls kept slapping against her bundle of nerves and the blonde was certainly enjoying herself; Yang hummed each time she slapped against it, her arms tensing and her grip tightening.

Yet it wasn't enough. She alone couldn't bring herself over the edge. Ilia glanced back at the smiling blonde, her abs, her toned-yet-slender arms. Wondered how good those firm hands would feel over her body. She put two and two together. Communication proved difficult when all that came out was hoarse breaths and mewling moans with the occasional name and `fuck´ every so often, but the brunette was determined.

Finally she clears her throat enough to a smoky tone as she slows down. "Y-Yang…I want you to take me from behind."

The blonde's eyes nearly pop out.

Blake chuckles. "Now you've done it, Ilia. She _loves_ that position – loves to be in control almost as much as she loves a good ass."

The implication suffuses the brunette's pussy with heat anew.

"Lucky me," Ilia replies and flashes a sultry, lopsided smile at Yang. "It's my night, right? Then take me. I want you to."

She was tossed over onto the bed in the blink of an eye. Yang's strong grip on her hips tightened as the blonde pushed and positioned herself properly, and Ilia scrambled to support herself with her shaky arms. She moved her legs and accidentally hit Yang with her shoes, but the brawler did not seem to even notice.

Yang focused entirely on kneading the brunette's hips as her hands slid down to the curves of the latter's buttocks and cupped them possessively.

And she had not even pulled out during the shift of position.

She moved. Pulled back so fast, Ilia thought she would pull out entirely if the helmet had not remained inside. Then, without warning, she slammed it all back inside with as much strength behind her hips as she could muster. Even as Ilia cried out she repeated the motions, kept it slow and rough as she sunk her whole length inside the chameleon-girl.

"Oh hell yes…" the blonde hissed. "That's good…"

Yang's balls slapped against Ilia's engorged clit with each impact; once again, the added stimuli were back and the sparks of that euphoria zipped from neuron to neuron for them both. Desperate, Yang kept it up and accelerated her pacing, muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically.

"_Oh Yang…!"_

"If only you could see yourselves right _–mmph!-_ n-now…" Blake uttered. "It looks so hot…Keep it up, Yang…Take her. Harder."

Yang didn't need to be told twice. The pacing of her thrusts amped up, but she remained just as rough with the girl even when the bed threatened to break underneath. It was like her cock was wrapped in warm, wet silk that clamped down on her length in a tight grip and she wanted more – _craved_ more!

Ilia was screaming and didn't even care if anyone heard; the heat, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, being watched and stretched out inside, it all felt too good! The pleasure-centre in her brain was reduced to a mess as heat licked and raked at her body, pressure knotting down below.

Yang took her harder, faster, knocked the air out of her burning lungs and slapped against her clit vigorously. Her knees weakened, her arms were worse off, and the sheets below were stained with sweat and her own excitement as she trembled.

The room was spinning.

Yang thrusted even faster.

The bed creaked.

"Give her what she wants – what her girlfriend didn't want to," Blake encouraged. "What she _can't_ give."

Sweat trickled down her face.

Yang slapped and palmed Ilia's heart-shaped ass as she fucked her good.

She was drooling. Arms shaking.

They were in a trance and the heat was rising. Her arms would give out beneath her and she'd fall face-first while would Yang continue fucking her like an absolute beast, sating the fire in her core that needed a proper quench.

_Good._

Then, Ilia felt it; clawing at the back of her mind and throbbing down below. They were both close to the euphoric bliss they both craved.

"_Faster, Yang!"_

She was rewarded and burned hotter than ever before as pleasure swelled up and threatened to burst. Each slapped against her clit only pushed the chameleon-girl further over the edge of mind-swiping bliss and her Faunus-trait went haywire as her body shifted to and from hot-pink. Ilia heard Blake encourage them both as she jilled off to the scene and giddily encouraged Yang herself in her haze.

Whatever she had said, the result was all of Yang's strength and speed in animalistic thrusts. The pleasure, the heat, it all culminated and steadily rose higher to unbelievable degrees as Yang strained inside of her, reached deeper than before and her balls slapping repeatedly against-

"Ilia…!" The brawler's voice was heavy and laced with lust. "I'm going to…going to…"

"_**DO IT!"**_ the Faunus pair shouted simultaneously with Ilia begging further, "I want you to! Take me, cum, do as you please! I'm about to-"

The knot of pressure burst. From synapse to synapse the pleasure crashed over them both; Ilia quivered and cried to the heavens until she fell face-first into the pillows, screaming still, and clutching the sheets in sheer desperation whilst she stained the sheets further. Warm ropes filled her up in copious amounts, the brawler exclaiming various profanities in unbridled bliss as she emptied herself inside the chameleon-girl. Even as she was cumming she still thrusted, balls slapping against Ilia's engorged clit, as she fired healthy, virile streams inside the brunette's silky-smooth pussy. The pleasure, prolonged by Yang's humping, rolled over them in albeit smaller waves continuously for what felt like an eternity of heated haze.

And as the pair finally calmed down like cinders out of the fire, Blake arched and bucked in her seat, hand sodden and voice raspy and raw from screaming, with a satisfied smile upon her lips and muscles sore from spasming.

* * *

"I really don't know how to thank you two," Ilia stated.

Blake and Yang chuckled. "I think you showed us your appreciation thoroughly already," Blake replied. "Shame you have to leave already."

"Time flies when you have fun, but I need to get back to White Fang academy. It's a long journey and I have already stayed longer than I had intended."

"Do you at least feel better?" Yang inquired.

The grin on her face and the gradation to pink on her darker spots said it all. "Yes, very much so; it felt good to be wanted again."

"Well, you'll always be wanted here if you ever decide to bring your cute butt back here," Yang said and got playfully punch in the arm by Blake. "No, but seriously. You're always welcome here. Right, Blake?"

The feline Faunus nodded. "She's right. If you ever want to visit, just give me a call, okay?"

"I will. Thank you both so much for this…I really needed it." She offered them both a quick hug before grabbing her bag. "I need to get onto the airship, but I'll be in touch! Bye for now!"

"Bye for now!" Blake replied as she watched her best friend board the airship. They waved Ilia off until they could no longer see her. "Well, that's that then."

The brawler crossed her arms. "Yeah…"

"Is something wrong, Yang? What, you miss her already?"

"No, no…It's just…I've been thinking."

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Yes?"

"I…" Yang rubbed her neck, gaze cast to the ground. "I know we're in an open relationship and all…I mean, it's amazing, don't get me wrong, but I just want you to know that…" She sighed. Took a moment. Breathed. "If you, in the future, get…well, pregnant…or if you simply don't want me to, you know…Then I will commit fully to you and our family. Just so you know."

Cat ears fluttered. "Yang…I'm glad that you said that. I'll keep that in mind. But for now, we still have a couple of days left of Golden Week and I know Ruby and Weiss won't be back until the day after tomorrow…"

A small grin curved Yang's lips. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you weren't I would have to assume something was wrong with you." Blake chuckled and pressed her lips against Yang's. "Should we get to work on _our_ family starting tonight?"

**FIN**

*****A/N: It's meant to be mariachi-style tuxedo, for visual reference.


End file.
